ExGirlfriend
by hphglejplvr
Summary: A songfic about LilySirius. Basically James broke up with Lily and Sirius picked up the pieces and Sirius is reflecting on it. Please read! It's a lot better than it sounds. Please review!


A/N I know kinda cliched at the end, but you'll live. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. Though I wish I did. The only thing I do own is the plot.

Summer after his 7th year and he sat there listening to the radio at his girlfriend's house. Imagine that, Sirius Black going out with a muggleborn and actually being at her house. In fact Sirius was at Lily Evans house. They were just sitting there her sitting next to him curled up at his side with his arm around her, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Sirius sat up straight hearing the song that basically described his life.

When he was seeing her 

_You could see he had his doubts_

_Now he's missing her_

_Cuz' he knows he's missing out_

_Now it's haunting him'_

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified _

_Cause no one else even comes close_

James, Sirius' best mate, had dated Lily at the two years ago and had told Sirius that he had serious doubts that Lily was the one he wanted anymore. He had dumped her and now was regretting it.

He's the guy that you should feel sorry for 

_He had the world but he thought he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

James had spotted a blond bimbo one week after he started seeing Lily and broke up with Lily because he thought that he wanted more than what Lily was. Sirius saw it differently he thought that Lily was everything she was smart, pretty, funny, and just amazing in his eyes. She was everything that he had ever wanted.

_So then along comes me this undeserving mess_

_Who would believe my life would be so blessed_

_Two years ago when he left all that debris_

_Who would have known it would be everything I need_

Two years ago Sirius had been a complete mess a year later shortly after he had started to date Lily he was on the right track and one of the top students in class. Lily was not only everything he wanted she was everything he needed.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him _

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him _

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see _

_If it wasn't for him _

_He'd be as happy as me_

Sirius wouldn't have the wonderful person beside him that he called his best friend if it wasn't for James. Sirius wouldn't be nearly as happy and he'd still be searching for the right girl. Sirius owed James everything for breaking up with Lily because it was the best thing that ever happened to Sirius.

_When she and I settle down you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone that I would hate to be_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for _

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him _

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He'd be as happy as me_

The song ended there and Sirius grinned down at Lily he kissed the top of her head and she looked up. She saw his grin and gently smiled back. Lily automatically knew what he was thinking. "I really do owe it to him, ya know." Sirius said. "Whatever you like to believe." Lily said rolling her eyes but grinning at him anyway.

'This is it. It's time to ask her.' Thought Sirius. He slid off the couch and got down on one knee. Lily gasped knowing what he was about to do, but knowing with all her heart what her answer would be.

"Lily, flower, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you and always will. Will you marry me?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Sirius, you moron! Of course I will!" Lily said falling to the floor and hugging him. "Yes?" Sirius repeated slowly. Lily pulled back and looked at him, kissed him and simply stated ""Yes".


End file.
